


в 2 раза больше боли, в 2 раза больше любви

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [25]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Rookie Era, Russian Roulette Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: о которых ты мне всё равно ничего не расскажешь





	

**Author's Note:**

> *сиквел к [а теперь слушай](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5962930)

Сыльги кажется, что у неё едет крыша. Джухён сейчас так близко, как не была, наверное, давно. Сыльги может коснуться её руки, может смотреть на неё и может с ней говорить. Но это всего лишь часть сценария. Говорят: стоп! снято! Джухён выдыхает, Джухён резко встаёт с кровати и уходит первой. Это всё какая-то бесконечная мука. Наш общий с тобой кошмар—

 

Их камбэк похож на бездарное цирковое выступление. Никто из девочек не комментирует, никто из девочек не подаёт вида. Работа есть работа. Даже если всё, что было когда-то таким хорошим, теперь вызывает у них только тошноту. Сыльги поправляет чёлку — и улыбается в камеру. Ей нравится, ей должно нравиться. Хотя чёлка лезет ей в глаза. Так проще спрятать себя ото всех. Сыльги приставляет к виску воображаемый пистолет. Время для русской рулетки. Вдруг ей в этот раз. Всё-таки повезёт.

 

_пиф_

_паф_

ой-ой-ой

 

Вы ранены.

 

Стандартные походы на радио; всё те же вопросы, всё те же ответы; пару недель на музыкальных шоу, пару побед; ужасные костюмы, ужасные песни; натянутые улыбки; болезненный вид. Краска из волос вымывается очень быстро. Одна лишь Сыльги остаётся отвратительно рыжей, чтобы жилось лучше. Она продолжает улыбаться, ведь это её образ. Ему надо соответствовать. У Сыльги получается только это. 

Ничего другого у неё не выйдет всё равно.

 

В общежитии тихо.

Сыльги больше не играет на гитаре.

 

Ей не хватает струн.

 

Когда есть время на передышку, Сыльги прокручивает в голове vlive с Джухён снова и снова. Каждое сказанное ею слово, каждое её движение. Сыльги пытается не забыть. Какой она с ней была, даже когда играла.

Очень тёплая атмосфера; приглушённый свет; волосы Джухён на подушке; сердце Сыльги в горле; мир в пределах этой полукомнаты тогда застыл.

Сыльги казалось, что всё это — оно настоящее.

Настоящими были невыплаканные уставшие слёзы и уходящая от неё Джухён. Сыльги думает об этом всегда, ведь это из раза в раз повторяется.

Её влажные щёки.

Хрупкая спина Джухён.

 

До тебя не дотянуться.

 

И я, наверное, больше не хочу.

 

После аварии Сыльги первые пару дней проводит в шоке, вспоминая все несчастные случаи с другими айдолами и их последствия. Йерим восстанавливается почти всю осень. Она смывается с дождями.

Сыльги вступает в каждую лужу.

 

Камбэк в декабре переносят; на Новый год Сыльги загадывает здоровья близким; они празднуют его в общежитии с тортом и мандаринами, которые в последний момент покупает Сынван. Они произносят тосты и вяло смеются. Они так устали, так устали, господи. Суён говорит: пусть будет лучше. Йерим утыкается ей в плечо и начинает плакать. Маленькая ёлка на кухне горит разноцветными огнями. Сыльги кажется, что так выгорают мечты.

_сновымгодомсновымсчастьем_

Вы ранены.

 

_  
пиф_

_паф_

 

Им с Джухён настолько неловко друг с другом, что Сыльги просто этого не понимает. Она не глупая, хотя это входит в её образ. Сыльги не проявляет к ней никаких чувств, потому что без толку. Сыльги ничего не пробует, потому что нет сил и отдачи. Сыльги ничего, а внутри у неё всё. Джухён возится с Сынван, Сыльги возится со своим бесполезным сердцем.

Прошло так много лет с тех пор, как они познакомились, как начали всё это вдвоём. Прошло так много лет, так много всего. Сыльги, наверное, что-то когда-то между ними упустила, а теперь ей остаётся смотреть на Джухён издалека и прятать руки в карманы. Всё равно тянуть их не к кому. Но это больше от холода. Сейчас зима.

 

Сыльги помнит: как они репетировали Be Natural сутки напролёт.

Помнит: волосы Джухён цвета молочного шоколада.

И как влюбилась сначала в них, а потом в саму Джухён, потому что это казалось таким правильным и логичным. И как Джухён шла ей навстречу.

Может, тогда она тоже этого хотела.

Сыльги помнит — но одной памяти недостаточно.

 

Январь тонет под снегом.

 

Они возвращаются с Rookie за неделю до дня рождения Сыльги. Пожелание Суён про _лучше_ не сбывается вообще. Сыльги преследует déjà vu.

Она не рыжая, но они все по-прежнему похожи на грустных клоунов. Улыбка Суён уже совсем пластмассовая. Сыльги могла бы нарисовать на её фотографиях другую. И себе самой, наверное, тоже.

Их новая ужасная песня звучит в голове Сыльги постоянно.

Их новая ужасная песня нравится всем.

Неужели их фанаты настолько отчаялись услышать от них что-то качественное, что заглатывают даже это? Сыльги бы не смогла — но ей нужно, она ведь поёт и танцует. Неважно, вызывает это дело у неё тошноту или нет. Никого не интересует. Выполняй свою работу. Будь счастлива.

 

Сыльги просит у брата на день рождения новую гитару и краски. Сыльги шаг за шагом пытается найти себя прежнюю. Новой быть ей не хочется. Вдруг она будет такой же, как песня, которую они исполняют сейчас.

Сыльги рисует Джухён в новом скетчбуке по памяти и с фотографий в Интернете. Йерим однажды застаёт её за работой и потом выхватывает у Сыльги из-под носа очередной лист, чтобы показать всем. Сыльги бегает за ней по общежитию до тех пор, пока Йерим не натыкается на Джухён.

Она спрашивает:

— Это я?

Сыльги кивает; Джухён отдаёт ей рисунок обратно; Джухён немного краснеет. Я не могу быть такой красивой, но спасибо? Сыльги хочется прикоснуться к красноте на её щеках пальцами и губами; Сыльги хочется убедить её в том, что она красива. Красивее никого нет. Никогда не будет.

Но Джухён уже ушла.

 

_пиф_

_паф_

 

Сыльги снится, за день до её праздника, как Джухён дарит ей пистолет. Они играют в русскую рулетку, а позже картинки во сне меняются, перемешиваются: Джухён целится ей прямо в сердце. В жизни ей не хватило бы сил, чтобы выстрелить. Но это сон — и Джухён стреляет.

Пуля на вылет.

 

Десятого числа Сыльги ничего не ждёт. Ни поздравлений, ни тортов, ни чего-либо ещё, что могло бы её осчастливить. Сыльги просыпается в куче конфетти и серпантина под чужие крики. Сыльги кажется, что она проснулась годом ранее. Было всё то же самое. И торт похож, и лица девочек, и погода за окном, и весь мир вокруг Сыльги всё такой же.

Сыльги задувает свечи.

Пусть будет лучше.

Пусть, пожалуйста, будет.

А вечером Сыльги остаётся в комнате одна, как и тогда, только музыку не слушает. От неё любой тошнит невыносимо. Она и так напевает Rookie снова и снова. Сыльги лежит на кровати; Сыльги подкидывает вверх колпачок от ручки; Сыльги не знает, что ей делать. Сыльги устала хотеть чего-то, чего она не может никак достичь. Вдох-выдох.

В её дверь стучатся; Сыльги упускает колпачок — и он падает на пол, пропадая в темноте; Сыльги идёт открыть. Джухён перед ней кажется прозрачной. Всё это уже было. У Сыльги, наверное, день сурка.

Сыльги садится на стул, Джухён — на кровать. Они молчат.

Сыльги не давит, не задаёт вопросов, ничего не просит вообще. Она ровно год назад уже всё для себя узнала. Ничего нового Джухён ей не поведает. Даже если найдётся, даже если она действительно—

Джухён говорит:

— Я не знаю, что тебе подарить.

Спрашивает:

— Чего ты хочешь?

Сыльги не добавляет: честность.

Разговор по душам или о чём-то таком же важном.

Что-нибудь, Джухён, что-нибудь.

Она подъезжает на стуле к Джухён прямо впритык. Сыльги заправляет выбившуюся прядь Джухён за ухо; Сыльги смотрит ей в глаза. Там испуг, а ещё человек, к которому Сыльги так и не нашла ни одного ключа.

Джухён замирает; между ними один только воздух; Сыльги стоит поддаться вперёд совсем чуть-чуть и прижаться губами в поцелуе. Как в прошлый раз. Сыльги почти что делает это. А потом её накрывает реальностью как самой холодной морской волной на свете. Не нужны ей такие подарки.

Джухён крепко хватается за её плечи, будто они обе были на краю. Наверное, они там и остались. Осторожно, впереди обрыв. Не смотрите вниз.

Сыльги прижимается лбом ко лбу Джухён; Сыльги просит: подари мне правду, Джухён, только её мне подари.

Джухён выдыхает:

— Я хотела тебя.

(Джухён запинается)

Не любить.

И у меня так хорошо это получалось когда-то.

И получается до сих пор.

Сыльги не верит ни единому слову, потому что Джухён слишком хорошая актриса и способна сыграть перед ней что угодно. Но это звучит настолько честно, насколько может быть честной Бэ Джухён. Сыльги принимает это как должное; Сыльги надо бы от неё отъехать, надо бы отпустить, но Джухён всё ещё держится за неё (или держит). Вдох-выдох.

— Я тоже так хотела, Джухён, так хотела.

Не любить тебя в ответ.

Мне ни разу это не удалось — и не удастся никогда.

 

У Джухён губы на вид как карамельные конфеты. Но блестят они от влаги и на вкус как морская соль. У Сыльги во рту остаются от неё камни и песок.

 

_сднёмрождения_

Всего самого лучшего.

Без любви,

Бэ Джухён.

 

_пиф_

_паф_

 

Вы ранены.

(Навечно)


End file.
